


Curses And Alcohol Do Not Mix

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggression, Alcohol, Angst, Biting, Blood, Chases, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Drinking, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Hiding, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Bondage, Orgasm, Pain, Porn With Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Running Away, Sammy Love, Scary Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, With A Twist, conflicted feelings, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Hunt, Dean decides to take a drink with Sam even with the Mark of Cain on his arm. The usual fun goes south when that menacing little scar decides to take control.</p>
<p>Triggers in the notes! Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Trigger Warnings ~ Non-con. . . The Mark of Cain makes Dean one scary motherfucker (not that you should be surprised).
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sitting there at the huge war table in the Bunker with your two favorite people, never ceased to put a smile on your face.

Until tonight.

Everything was routine, flowing perfectly until Dean poured himself that first shot of whiskey. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal if Dean didn’t currently have the Mark of Cain; he had sworn off booze until you could all find a cure, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to notice the thing on his arm made him a lot more volatile, add alcohol to the mix and it was a shit-show for sure.

Sam however seemed unconcerned, so you tried to force yourself to relax.

Like you always did, you pushed the feeling down, while somehow managing to keep a genuine-looking smile stretched across your face.

Dean shot you a wink as he reached for the whiskey again, and it made your throat catch with anxiety rather than the arousal it should have been. What’s wrong with me? _Shake it off, everything is fine. . ._

Sam followed suit, both Winchesters downing their shots simultaneously, before the giant sitting next to you pushed a glass your way,

“No, no,” you spoke cheerily, waving your hand nonchalantly, “I’m good, thanks!” Sam shook his head and poured your glass anyway,

“,” Damn if you didn’t know where this was headed, “You’ve lived with us for three months, and I haven’t seen you take one drink. What you did out there tonight deserves celebration. So. . . Drink.” He finished lamely, pushing the alcohol into your much smaller hand.

You glowed at the praise, recalling the ass kicking you did only hours ago. . . It was uncharacteristic and even surprised you. _He’s right, it does deserve celebration._ .  Still you stared at the strong liquid with worry creasing your brow,

“Yeah come to think of it. . .” Dean started, sounding a lot more in control than his little brother; probably due to the fact that he drank more regularly,

“Even _I_ haven’t seen you drink. Go ahead baby, take the shot.” he licked his lips hungrily, and you could tell that he wanted to watch his girlfriend put down a burning shot of whiskey more than anything in the world right then,

“I - I don’t know guys, I told you already,” you shook your head and set it down gently, “I just don’t have the desire. . . I don’t know why.” and that was the truth, you had no idea why.

Ever since you could remember, the idea of drinking made you cringe. It always made you feel like there was a black endless pit in your stomach for reasons unknown. So understandably, it frightened you a little.

Dean looked disappointed,

“Oh come on sweetheart,” he drawled, “you do it, and I’ll do that thing you love. . . Won’t even make you beg for it tonight.” he swiped his God-like tongue across his lower lip and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows,

“Who are you kidding Dean?” you giggled, “I couldn’t pry you off with a crowbar if I wanted to, you love it just as much as I do!”

He was chuckling and nodding agreeably, probably thinking of the same night you were, when he made you come four times using only his mouth. You shuddered, that was a good night indeed. Sam looked horrified,

“Come on you two I’m sitting right here!” he complained, sounding very much like the little brother you could only imagine he used to be. You proudly replaced him as youngest of the group now.

“What Sammy? Can’t handle hearing about how good my girl’s pussy tastes?” you gaped at him and felt your face pale immediately,

“ _Dean_. . .” you whispered softly, shocked he would take it that far. And if the pang in your heart told you anything, a little hurt to boot. Sam took in your humiliation and covered your hand with his, your cheeks were absolutely burning.

“Come on man. . .” Dean took another shot, and scoffed belligerently,

“Oh what? Did I cross a _line_?” he shook his hands around dramatically before reaching for the bottle again. He kept up the drunken mockery, “ _Sooo_ sorry. . .”

Then he leveled you with a look that made you dread his next words,

“Don’t worry babe, you’ll forget all about this when I make you scream my name tonight. _What_ did you call me again?” he pretended to ponder for a moment, “Oh that’s right, a God with my tongue. That’s what it was.”

You would have gasped if there was air in your lungs.

“Dean!” Sam’s sudden bark made you jump sharply, your eyes were watering now. _Why is he acting this way?_ “That’s enough.”

Sam’s voice was chilling, but the hand on yours was still comforting. Dean still seemed unperturbed, raising his glass again,

“I think you’ve had plenty,” Sam was tensed for something, and it set you on edge. The eldest Winchester downed the whiskey without breaking eye contact with his little brother, and slammed the glass down hard enough it made you flinch.

“Is that right.” he rose from his chair and braced his hands on the table, leaning forward  toward Sam menacingly. The Winchesters weren’t taught to back down from a fight, you doubted that they even knew how, so when Sam copied Dean’s actions you weren’t in the least bit surprised.

But you were frightened for sure.

“Dean -”

“Can it sugar, the boys are talkin’ now.” a tear slipped out then, one of pure hurt.

“Dean, _stop_.” your voice was shrill with threatening tears, and he looked right at you from across the table, “It’s just the Mark, you _know_ you can’t drink with it -”

“Shut up!” he roared suddenly, and you did. Your lips pressed together in a quaking line, and he turned his attention back to a practically fuming Sam Winchester.

“What the Hell is wrong with you Dean?” he demanded hotly, “You can’t talk to her like that!”

“The Hell I can’t, she’s _mine_ isn’t she?” you brought your legs up with you on the chair, wanting more than anything to just disappear right then. Dean reached for the bottle again, only to have Sam swiftly yank it from his grip.

Dean absolutely _roared_ with sudden rage and flung his glass across the room to shatter against the wall. If Sam was nervous, he didn’t show it, but you were shaking. _I’ve never seen him so mad before. . ._

“You’re acting like a child!” Sam growled. _That’s the most terrifying child_ I’ve _ever seen._ The thought would have made you laugh if it wasn’t so true.

Suddenly Dean looked very calm, his shoulders went lax and his mouth tugged up into a little smile, but there was anger glinting behind his pretty green eyes,

“That’s your problem isn’t it Sam?” he sounded evil, nothing like himself, so even though you knew where this was going you didn’t dare interject.

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Dean chuckled,

“She’s mine, and you can’t handle it!” he was outright laughing now, a dark horrible laugh that made you want to hide forever, “Bet you wish you could taste her whenever you want, too, huh?” that time you did speak up,

“Dean!” you cried shrilly, but neither man even glanced your way. Sam wasn’t denying it in fact his next sentence may have been the final hair on the pressure bomb,

“You know what? You _don’t_ deserve her Dean!” he boomed, “Ever since you got the Mark you’ve been treating her like garbage, and I’m tired of watching it happen!”

The room was deadly quiet, the soft hitching of your breath alerted everyone - including you - that you were crying. When did that start up?

“You think she doesn’t want me, Sam? She fucking loves it.” he turned his attention on you, and you tensed, “Isn’t that right babygirl? You like the way the Mark makes me fuck, don’t you?” You didn’t answer, unsure if he was right or not.

Honestly you loved the man no matter what, the way he fucked was never short of phenomenal with or _without_ the Mark of Cain. Then he said something that absolutely froze your blood,

“Wanna see Sammy?” he sneered, pushing off of the table to stand straight, Sam didn’t say a word,

“W - _what_?” you whispered shakily, wide eyes flitting back and forth between the Winchesters.

“I think Sammy wants to see how much you want me, baby.” he was still looking directly at Sam, “Be a good girl and hop up on the table.”

“Dean -” Sam warned only to be cut off by your high pitched,

“ _No_!” both Winchesters looked to you then, one with concern and the other with borderline hostility,

“Come on baby, just a little show,” he was rounding the table now, and as he neared your tears started picking up. “Gonna lick you nice and slow so my baby brother can see. . .” he crouched in front of you, no doubt able to see the how hard you were shaking, “Or maybe fast and brutal like I did last night. . . Remember that sweetheart? How I worked your little cli -”

“ _STOP_!” you screamed in his face, cutting him off abruptly, “Why are you _doing_ this to me Dean?” you wept miserably, choking on a sob that tried to sneak out. His features darkened dangerously,

“Are you telling me _no_ sweetie?” there was no love in the way he was speaking, and you looked to Sam for help who - to your horror - was just staring down at his hands on the table looking like a frozen video game.

“Whatcha lookin at him for babygirl?” you flinched by accident when Dean’s fingers brushed your hair back, and the look on his face made it hard not get up and run.

“What’s _wrong_ with you Dean?” you whispered tremulously, sinking back into the arm of the chair a little further away from him.

Dean didn’t give you an answer, instead he took hold of you suddenly and hoisted you up from the chair like you were weightless - you screamed in surprise and fear, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Sam!” you cried, frightened of your boyfriend for the first time since you met him. Dean dropped you the few inches onto the table and you hit with a grunt, scrambling away from him as soon as you got your bearings,

“Hey Dean, come on man you’re scaring her.” Sam finally snapped out of his haze it seemed, and was looking a little more than worried himself.

Dean wrapped a big hand almost completely around your ankle and jerked you back toward him a few inches, putting a stop to your escape and reducing you to loud terrified tears.

“P -please,don’t!” you weren’t even sure what you were begging him not to do, he wasn’t going to hurt you was he? The look in his eye wasn’t reassuring.

Large fingers grabbing at the waistband of your night shorts, prompted you to roll onto your side in a pathetic effort to escape. Of course he still easily managed to slide them off, leaving you in your black lace panties that you put on just for him.

It seemed so wrong now.

Grabbing you around the knees, Dean flipped you onto your back again and yanked you down the table until your ass was on the edge and your bent knees were pushed into his midsection.

In an act of desperation you began batting at his hands that were currently trying to force your thighs open,

“ _NO_!” you were shrieking, “No st -stop! Dean - _stop_ it!” it was like he didn’t hear you. The look on his face only spurred on the tears running down your cheeks as you tried hopelessly to keep your legs closed.

But he was so strong. That was one of the things you loved about him. . . His strength. Now it was horrifying.

As soon as it became clear you were no match for the Hunter’s strength, you began wildly kicking at him, aiming for nothing and everything at the same time, but again he seemed unfazed even when the kicks landed.

Finally Dean gripped one leg just below the knee that he positioned against his hip and the other got stuck on his shoulder where he wrapped a rough hand around the ankle, trapping it there until he let you go.

Effectively spreading you open for him.

The only thing that your struggles were doing now, was coaxing a smile from Dean, a sick smile that you wished you’d never seen on your boyfriends face. It looked terrifying and evil.

“ _Dean -_ ” you whimpered, having been left in the same position for long enough to stop sobbing so loudly. His fingers were caressing you where he held you, feigning comfort while there was darkness swirling in his pretty greens.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” he cooed, kissing the ankle on his shoulder softly, never breaking eye contact, “Don’t you wanna come for Sammy? I bet he’d like to see it. . . C’mon it’ll be fun. . .” then he began to kiss down the inside of your leg, keeping it hooked over his shoulder,

“ _Nononono_. .” you wept while shaking your head minutely at him.

You tried desperately to bring your thighs together but his body made it impossible, and he wasn’t slowing his descent to your core. Tears were steadily trailing from your eyes to the table, and your breath was hitching with the quiet tears. . .

_This isn’t real. . . this can’t be happening!_

Dean’s eyes tracked your hands moving down to cover your sex as he got closer to the target, amusement flickering in those sharp orbs.

“Oh don’t be like that baby. .” you jumped with a frightened squeak at the feeling of his tongue flicking out just above your knee,

“ _Please_ Dean, I don’t _want_ it,” you wept, jerking when his other hand moved to squeeze your ass. You were absolutely trembling with fright. Sam’s voice sounded in the same place he’d been standing the whole time,

“Alright that’s enough Dean. . _look_ at her,” he sounded appalled, you could only guess what his face looked like,

“Shut the fuck up Sammy, just enjoy the show.” he growled with a sick grin, nipping a little at the bend in your knee,

“De - Dean. .!” you begged, squirming around as best as you could whilst still covering yourself and the man actually growled. His chest rumbled with a throaty snarl just before he sunk his sparkling teeth into the meat of your inner thigh.

You saw white.

“ _Ahhh_!” you screamed in pain, writhing and slamming your eyes closed while he held the savage bite. Screaming sobs were echoing off of the Bunker walls, and it took a moment to realize they were actually coming from you.

Warm liquid trickled from where his mouth was sealed on your skin, and you opened your eyes to see that it was dark red. The feeling of his teeth sliding out made you mewl but when he smiled a literal crimson smile, you screamed again.

Your blood was almost covering those sharp white teeth.

“Jesus _Christ_!” Sam gasped somewhere in the distance, but all you could really focus on was those blood red lips kissing down your thigh toward your core. Not once had he broken eye contact,

“Stop please, _please_!” you sobbed, “Don’t - _please_ don’t. . .” begging the man you’d called your boyfriend for almost two months now made your heart seize up. Never once did you think something like this would happen.

Keeping your hands over your most intimate area, you tried to sit up and scoot your ass back away from him, all while babbling unintelligibly pleas that seemed to fall on deaf ears anyway.

A heavy hand covered your chest, slamming you back down to your back, and your head connected with the hard wooden table top making you see stars for a moment. The feeling of thick fingers on your panties brought you back to the surface.

“Come on, we’re having a good time sweetheart,” the grin in his voice was audible, and it made you want to puke. Grabbing weakly at the waistband in a hopeless attempt to keep them on your body, you did the last thing you could think of.

You screamed for Sam,

“SAM!” the shriek tore through the room, “Sam _help_ me!” Dean actually chuckled at your hysterics, almost completely uncovering you for his mouth before you both heard the distinct click of a gun cocking.

Dean perked up and you froze.

“Get the fuck off of her Dean.” Sam’s voice was dead serious, you recognized the register that he reserved only for monsters during hunts. “ _NOW_.”

Dean was still smirking when he released the elastic waistband with a snap against your hips, and put his hands up, looking almost bored as he uncurled over you. Finally he looked away from your face up over the top of you to Sam, but you were still too frightened to even close your legs.

Absolutely frozen, breathing shallow breaths.

“Are you okay ?” Sam’s voice barely registered as you watched the man in front of you ripple with barely controlled rage. Dean’s eyes snapped down to you when you didn’t answer, narrowing devilishly just before he brought his hand down on your pussy so hard and so fast, that the impact made a ringing slap.

“ _Ahh_!” you screamed and folded in on yourself, completely coiling up in pain,

“She’s _fine_ Sammy,” he chuckled darkly while you sobbed softly on the table top with your hands squeezed between your closed thighs, cupping your tender throbbing sex.

“You son of bitch!” all of a sudden Sam was in your line of sight, colliding loudly with Dean and taking him to the floor with a thud.

Remembering yourself, you uncurled and rolled off of the table, practically falling to the stone floor intent on distancing yourself from the whole scene. The bite flared up in pain at the tensing of muscles, but you got up and half stumbled half ran to the relative safety of your room.

Taking care to lock the door and even try twisting the handle to make sure it really locked, you dove into your bed, burrowing tightly under the the covers, hiding like a child from the boogeyman.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Faint sounds of fighting could be heard from the main room, and you pushed both hands over your ears to block it out, absolutely soaking your pillow with tears.

_I_ _t wasn’t him, it wasn’t him, it wasn’t him. . . Right?_

The fighting sounds couldn’t be heard through your hands anymore, and you nervously removed them to listen. There was only silence. . Not even low vibrations of the two men talking.

It worried you.

Only a moment ago you couldn’t stand hearing them duke it out, now you were practically _praying_ to hear some yelling, anything to let you know they were both alright. Nothing. Not a damn sound.

But there was no way in Hell you were about to walk out there right now. No way. You were panicking enough behind a closed and locked door as it was.

_This can’t be happening. This can’t be real._

The mattress smelled like old sheets from being unslept in for so long. In fact the last time you’d even been in this bed was over a month ago after you started dating Dean. . .

You always just slept in his room.

The idea of sleeping with him now though, was terrifying to you, Hell even being in the same room was a scary thought. . _Maybe I just need a night. Maybe it’ll be better in the morning._

A knock on the door made you stop breathing. _It’s locked right? Yeah, yeah I locked it. Maybe it’s Sam? What if he killed Sam. . .? Would he do that? No. . . No he wouldn’t right?_

Your brain was instantly panicking, rethinking everything you’d known about Dean from day one at the Bunker. You couldn’t answer the knock even if you wanted to. Another knock and you squeezed your eyes closed.

_Please be Sam, please be Sam._

“?” _Dean_. It was Dean. You curled up even tighter under the blanket and hugged yourself for all it was worth, “, it’s me sweetheart. We need to talk.” he sounded worried, voice laced with guilt, but there was no way you were letting him in the room,

“Come on, just talk to me. Let me in, it’s okay baby.” you snivelled and wiped at the snot that was trying to come out of your nose,

“Go away Dean. . .” jesus your voice sounded weak, his answer was almost immediate,

“I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry.” you could picture him out there leaning on the door, looking lost and dazed, “It wasn’t me, you know that. . . I would nev -”

“Go _away_ Dean!” you cried suddenly, “Please just leave me alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere, not until you talk to me.” his voice was still soft, he was trying to comfort you, but if he had any clue how afraid of him you were right then he wouldn’t even bother.

There was no way you could face him tonight.

“Wh -where’s Sam?” you had to ask, and receive a soft sigh from the hall because of it,

“He’s fine, out in the main room still. . . He helped me get the Mark under control.” but what if it wasn’t completely the Mark’s fault? You begged him to stop and he showed no signs of the real Dean at all, Hell you even kicked him in the face and it didn’t snap him out of it.

“Will you just let me in?” there it was, a little hint of irritation in his deep voice. You shuddered.

“No. I - I can’t talk to you right now. . .” you felt tears start up again, “Just go away Dean.”

There was silence. _Did he really leave?_

Straining your ears in the dark, you listened for any kind of sound alerting you that he was still outside. . . For a moment there was nothing and you just began to relax when you heard it.

Tiny soft clicking coming from the doorknob. He was picking the lock.

A gasp burst from your lips as you shot up ramrod straight on the mattress, clutching the blanket to your body, unable to keep the frightened tears trapped in your eyes.

“ _Dean_ -” you hiccup on icy fear, but he didn't answer you, just kept picking away at the lock, “Dean please don’t come in here! _Please_!” there was a pause outside at the sound of your sudden hysterics,

“Sweetheart, it’s just _me_. . . It’s okay,” he sounded tense and worried,

“No, _no_ don’t come in,” you sobbed feeling desperation set in, only to hear the lock clicking and then silence. He’d gotten it open. “Dean, _please_. . .” the tears were obvious in your strained voice,

“I’m coming in .” at that information, you threw yourself onto the mattress and wrapped up in the blanket protectively, trying so hard not to absolutely lose it.

All senses were on high alert so you could hear every slow step he took in his workboots, every uncertain pause, Hell, even his calm quiet breathing was picked up by your ears.

“,” you whimpered at how close he had gotten, tightening up in your little ball under the covers, “Baby, did I hurt you?”

Well now that he mentioned it, your body was throbbing with all kinds of little bruises peppering your skin. Oh yeah, and that fucking _bite_ on the inside of your thigh was stinging like a mother fucker, probably still bleeding too.

“Y-yes,” you whispered so quietly you wondered if he heard for a moment before he inhaled sharply, “You - You _bit_ me. .” God you sounded like a beaten dog,

“I know,” there was sudden weight on the mattress like he was sitting down on the edge and it made your heart pick up in panic. You shied away from him with a whine, clutching the blanket around your head for dear life. . . You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him right now.

That _smile_. . . That smile that he gave you with your blood coating his teeth. . . It was something of nightmares and it wouldn’t leave your head.

“Please don’t cry, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he sounded heartbroken, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment. “Shh, it’s all okay now baby girl.” but you felt unsafe being alone with him, and that hurt as much as it did frighten you,

“I want Sam,” you wept, tensing when he did.

“Why the fuck would you want _Sam_?” there was anger there and the menacing sound made you absolutely start sobbing again,

“I - I don’t,” you lied quickly, struggling to speak through your tears, “I’m sorry.” there was a hand on your shoulder, feeling like a heavy weight through the blanket,

“I’m _sorry_ Dean! I - I _don’t_ want him, I didn’t mean to say that!” you were too twisted up in the comforter to scramble away like you wanted to, so all you could do was shake violently under his hand,

“You have nothing to be afraid of , it’s just me now.” he rumbled, obviously trying to remain calm. The way you were acting was probably freaking him out a little,

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” the hand on your shoulder began to knead your tense muscle there. Battling fear with love, you ever so slowly pulled the comforter down so you could see him, just to the tip of your nose.

He was watching you with concern drawn all over his features,

“See? Just me. . .” you blinked at him with wide (e/c) eyes, and managed to untangle yourself the rest of the way from the blankets despite your shaky limbs and something inside screaming at you not to.

He immediately opened his arms for you to crawl into, and in less than a second you were sitting on his lap, still shaking from the residual adrenaline lingering in your blood.

“You were so scary. . .” you whispered shakily, and felt his lips press to your temple,

“I know baby, I know.” he matched your tone, rocking you a little in his lap. Dean stroked your hair, hugging you tightly to him and constantly humming a single deep note that rumbled comfortingly against your side.

Tucking your head under his chin you allowed his comfort to work it’s magic, and in no time at all your eyelids began to droop, you flicked them open before it was too late,

“Dean. . .” you began, unsure about how he was gonna take this,

“Yeah,” he rumbled lowly, vibrating your cheek,

“I - I -” it was so hard to get out but you needed to do it. He waited patiently, “I need to sleep alone tonight.” there it was. Out in the open.

Now your boyfriend knew that he had scared you enough to sleep without him for the first time in months. His answer surprised you,

“Okay,” he continued rubbing your arm, “It’s alright I understand.”

“I love you,” you whispered with tears in your eyes,

“Always.” he replied with a final squeeze, “Let me take a look at that bite before I go.”

Nodding, you uncurled on his lap just enough to spread your legs over his thighs. A little spark of nerves coiled low in your belly, making your heart hurt at the knowledge you wouldn’t get over this very easily after all.

Dean’s big hand gripped the thigh in question and used his thumb to stretch the skin out enough so the bite was totally visible. It was _deep_. Even you could see that. And still steadily seeping blood.

With a whimper you turned your face into Dean’s firm chest so you didn’t have to look anymore, you hissed when you felt his rough thumb brush over the open wound.

“How’s it look?” you asked tentatively, hoping to God you wouldn’t need stitches.

“Sexy.” the primal undertone in his voice made you stiffen, eyes wide against his t-shirt,

“W-what?” his thumb pushed on the bite hard enough to make you yelp and try to slam your legs together, “D-Dean -”

“I said it looks fuckin’ sexy ,” he growled roughly. Everything was still besides your thumping heart and trembling frame. Even Dean, he was like a statue in every sense including his solid arms holding your tight to him in a way that said you weren’t going anywhere.

With tears muddling your vision, you slowly traced your eyes from his chest, past his smirking lips, and up to his eyes. His eyes that were eclipsed in onyx.

Black.

Dead.

 _Merciless_.

“Whaddya say kid? Wanna take a roll in the hay?”

You shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Okay here's the deal with this. If it gets enough requests and whatnot, I will continue it :) Otherwise it was just a cliff hanging one-shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! Comments and suggestions are welcome as always :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~


	2. Black Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where we left off ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback, support, and continuance requests! Love you guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> *Trigger Warning: Non con in this chapter!! Proceed with caution. . . but also enjoy yourselves ;)

Dean released you to hit the floor heavily, laughing darkly at your frantic scrambling as you tried to get away from your black eyed boyfriend. He stood to tower over you, lazily taking steps closer that had your heart thumping louder than his boots on the floor,

“Why so frightened sweetheart?” he chided, “Stand up and show some respect for yourself, I thought I trained you better.” his smile was horrifying,

“Y -you’re not Dean. . .” his black eyes glinted at the tremble in your voice, they looked so menacing that you almost had to look away.

“ _Wrong_.” he sang obnoxiously, before lowering to a crouch in front of you. The wall came up against you back, “It’s me baby, just with some upgrades. . . You’ll like em’ I promise.” he chuckled at the terror in your features,

“I can make you scream in more ways than one. . . Do things the old Dean never _dreamed_ of doing to you, but oh, did he want to.” despite his heavy words, Dean looked totally relaxed in front of you.

It made you feel like your tears were silly - but you knew better. The throbbing bite on your thigh reminded you of that.

“I’m not gonna fuck a _demon_.” you tried to put venom in that declaration, but sadly it came out sounding almost like a plea. And your humiliation grew when he basically laughed in your face,

“Good thing I don’t need your permission.” your heart froze. _No. No, no, no this can’t be happening!_  Wrapped up in your inner turmoil, you didn’t notice that your breathing had picked up with your silent tears, or that you were inching along the wall to the door.

Of course Dean saw all of it, and he only watched you with an amused smirk that came off downright sinister with those fucking black eyes.

“Y -you’re not _Dean_!” you insisted, “Dean wouldn’t do this! He - he wouldn’t. . .” _wouldn’t what? Rape me? I can’t say that. . . It would be like I was suggesting it._

So your sentence just sort of drifted off into nothingness. His sudden movement snapped you back to attention as he abruptly rose from his crouch to bore those eyes down on you,

“Oh it’s all me in here baby,” he covered the short distance you’d made in one stride and wrenched you up from the ground by the front of your tank top. When you tried to look down, he gripped your chin and forced your eyes to his,

“Only now I can do whatever I want to my pretty little slut. . .” you whimpered, and his voice took on a softer lulling tone. One that would have been comforting if it wasn’t for the words,

“No restrictions. . . no inhibiting morals. . . just me and you, and whatever I want to do to you princess. You don’t get to say _no_ anymore.” he held let go of your tank top to wrap his arm snugly around your waist.

He had you so close that you were practically crying right in his face, but if his gleaming grin told you anything, he didn’t mind one bit.

“Please don’t hurt me Dean,” you finally said that sentence that hurt so much to say, he was the man you loved after all. _No not him. Dean, I love Dean. . . and he isn’t it_.

To your ever increasing horror, the man chuckled and pushed his lower lip into a pout, before speaking in a high exaggerated register.

“ _P -please_ _don’t hurt me_. . .” he was fucking _mimicking_ you. It should have made you angry, but it only scared you more. There was no humanity in there. “Fuckin’ breakin' my heart, baby. If I didn’t love to hear you beg so much, I might beat that pathetic streak right out of you.”

He leaned in closer and you squeezed your eyes closed only to feel his warm wet tongue slide up your cheek up to your lower eyelid.

You whined and tried to pull away, but he did the same thing to the other side, holding you still with alarming ease.

“Keep cryin’ sweetheart, your tears taste so good. . . You know there's a distinct flavor that comes with fear. Wanna taste?” before you could protest, he sealed his lips over yours and your body went completely lax.

The familiarity of his soft lips let you pretend for a moment that this was all in your head, that Dean’s eyes were green and he was kissing you awake from a nightmare.

He teased your lower lip with his tongue and you granted access with a moan that had you hating yourself. _Not safe, not safe. . . Get away from him!_

His big hand released the bruising grip on your jaw, and you groaned at the ache of blood rushing back to the places his fingers compressed. . . Inhaling sharply when you felt that hand travel down to your black lace panties.

Dean deepened the kiss, sighing through his nose as he massaged you through the thin material, chuckling throatily when you whimpered and sagged against him. He broke the kiss and gave the tip of your nose a lick,

“Such a little slut for me, bet I can make you come like this.” you sighed into his shirt, clutching at the flannel while his fingers kept up their masterful rhythm that made your knees weak. “Or do you want me to throw you on the bed and _eat_ you there? I know you love that. . .”

The taunting smile and familiar words made you push off of him with a growl,

“You son of a bitch,” and then in a less brave tone, “why are you doing this to me?” he took on a concerned facade, but you knew it was just another game.

“What’s the matter baby? Afraid of a good fuck? The only difference is my eyes,” the blackness receded to uncover those beautiful greens that were Dean’s and Dean’s alone.

Your heart was so confused.

“That’s not the only difference you pig,” you might have sounded gutsy if you weren’t trembling so violently, but the effort had the same effect it seemed. His eyes eclipsed again and his face took on one of rage,

“Fine tough girl, have it your way.” when Dean reached to grab you, your body acted on pure panic when your hand flew to his face, raking your fingernails across the soft skin there.

The sharp slap turned his face down and to the side, and he stayed like that for a moment, letting out the most animalistic growl you’d ever heard from a man. _Run. Oh Jesus Christ run, now!_

And you did.

Tearing your gaze away from the healing claw marks on his cheek, you turned and made for the door, surprised when you got it open and flung yourself into the hall. It became clear he _allowed_ it though, when you heard his deep voice call out behind you,

“That’s alright baby girl, the chase is half the fun. I’ll even give you a head start. . .” his voice rose in booming volume as you sprinted down the corridor, “Hey why don’t you go find Sammy? Maybe he’ll help you!”

The way he laughed made your spine tingle and your gut roll. _Sam. Oh God what happened to him? Could he be. . . No he can’t be dead. Find Sam, find Sam. . ._

You took the first turn, in order to get out of Dean’s sight and found yourself sprinting toward the kitchen doors. It would be a trap to go in, with only one exit and all, but you figured Dean would continue down the hallway with the same thought in mind.

He knew you weren’t an idiot after all.

So you took a gamble and pushed open the windowed double doors.

The kitchen was dark, but you didn’t dare turn on a light as you hastily searched for a weapon in the drawers, wincing every time there you made a small noise. Throwing open a drawer, you grabbed around frantically, squeaking in surprised pain when your fingers closed over the sharp blade of a kitchen knife.

“ _Fuck_. . .” you whispered sharply, sucking on the small cut while you scanned the room for a hiding place. _Under the sink. . . In the cupboards. . ._ Your eyes zeroed in on the pantry, wide in the dark and glazed with quiet churning panic.

A high pitched sound perked your ears and you listened, frozen in place and feeling like your heartbeat was echoing in the stainless steel kitchen. _Whistling. That’s what it is. . . Dean’s whistling._

The image of your demonized boyfriend waltzing down the corridor so relaxed that he was _whistling_ almost made you want to scream.

The tune got louder as he grew closer to the double doors, and the realization that he would be able to see you standing there through the windows at any moment prompted you to scramble for the pantry door.

The whistling still hit your ears and you squinted through the slats in the metal door, only to fight back a scream when you saw Dean staring through the small square window into the kitchen.

Eyes black and face cold.

He looked fucking terrifying.

 _Please walk by. Please walk by. Just turn and walk away. . . Don’t come in here. Walk away!_ Your silent pleas went unanswered when he pursed his lips and lazily pushed the door open,

“Come on now sweetheart. . . The _kitchen_? _Really_?” his bowlegs swaggered with his slow leisure steps into the room, “I thought you’d know better than to trap yourself, but leave it to you to choke under pressure.”

You ignored the barb, telling yourself that Dean didn’t really mean it. It was the demon trying to get a rise out of you.

“Might as well come out, it’ll save me the energy of dragging you ass out. .” he snickered and brushed a hand over his nose, “not to mention it'll save _you_ the pain.” _Convincing_. You clutched the knife tighter to your chest and slid down into a crouch right behind the door, the action stretched the bite wound on your leg and you barley held back a hiss of pain. 

He flung open the cupboards, bending to peer inside,

“Nope.” he popped the “p” and moved onto the next lower cupboard, only to find it empty as well. Dean did this with about three more before he arrived at the pantry, where you were trying not to breath at all.

“Only one more place you could be ,” he sighed like this was all a huge inconvenience for him, “I guess I could just rape you right here. . .” despite your best efforts, you whimpered audibly, feeling terror settling deep in your bones at the threat.

Dean chuckled darkly,

“Oh sweetheart, don’t be scared. . .” he drawled, “Or do. All the more fun for me.” the door shuddered when his hand closed around the knob, and you tensed for action.  _Be brave, be brave, be brave. . ._

The door was flung open swiftly, but you didn’t even spare a glance at the man before you lunged forward and buried the knife into the meat of his thigh. Dean fell with a shout and reached to grab you, but you were already up and racing for the doors to find Sam.

However the small victory had you feeling a little cocky, and you looked back at him, pausing at the door to say,

“That’s for taking a chunk out of my thigh, you fucking animal.” you saw him wrench the blade from his leg with a pained growl, before taking off down the hallway. _He’ll heal in about three minutes. . . Get as far away as possible. . ._

You slid around the corner of the main room so quickly that you almost fell down, but as soon as you took in the grisly sight before you all else was forgotten, including your plan to escape.

“Sam!” you screeched in raw dread. The big man was slumped in a chair, legs tied down and arms secured behind his back. His head and face was dripping with blood where Dean had struck him over and over,

“Oh God, _Sam_!” you sobbed, falling to your knees before him. Sam’s eyes were closed, face lax, and heartbreak saturated your body before you even knew for sure if he was really dead.

“S- Sam please,” uncaring to anything besides him for now, you walked on your knees in between his legs and stretched to reach his face. Your own trembling and hiccuping sobs, were making it rather difficult to tell if the man was breathing.

Wincing at the blood trails, you pressed two fingers under his jaw praying to God or whoever the fuck was listening that there would be a pulse. _Nothing_.

“No!” you pushed closer, practically crawling up into his lap and re-positioned your fingers feverishly. Nothing. You were sobbing, brushing his hair out of his eyes and speaking in high pitched slurs for him to wake up, to not be dead. . .

Again you insinuated your fingers against his pulse point, clutching his bloodied flannel with your other hand, and crying helplessly into his chest. _Nothing_.

“No. . . no. . .” you wept, snuggling into the dead man. “Please. . . _please_ , no. . . _SAM_!” you felt like a little girl clutching her teddy bear as she bawled, shoving herself closer and closer to the inanimate object like it would wake up and help her.

Only the teddy bear was a dead Winchester, and the threat was much more than a bad dream or the boogeyman.

“Aw ain’t that sweet. . . Where’s my camera?” you startled horribly, jostling Sam and making the chair shift. Dean was leaned up against the entrance to the main room, his face totally healed from your scratches and flawless like before.

“You - you _killed_ him!” you screamed miserably, “You killed your brother!” he looked up to the ceiling like he was thinking for a moment,

“Did I?” he finally leveled at you again, and shrugged with a smirk, “Oops.”

When Dean moved forward you pushed back into Sam with a high fearful whine,

“I don’t think Sammy’s gonna protect you , he’s not really up to it right now.” he was grinning like a madman as he closed the distance, seemingly even more pleased by how frightened you looked curled up on his dead brother’s lap.

Dean wrenched you out of the chair by the arm,

“Dean don’t hurt me!” you cried frantically, fighting to get back over to Sam, “SAM! Sam _please_!” you were reserving hope that Sam was somehow still alive, and battling Dean’s demon strength so valiantly that your feet slide out from under you, taking you to the floor with Dean still gripping your arm.

He released you with a disgusted snort,

“You want Sam, huh?” he paced beside you shaking his head while you cried quietly on the floor, “Maybe I gotta remind you who you belong to, how’s that sound bitch?” he fisted a hand in your long (h/c) hair and forced your face up to him,

“No!” you wailed, “ _You_ Dean, I - I belong to _you_!” you were a blubbering mess, completely overtaken with fear of this version of Dean.

He retained all of the Hunter’s natural intelligence and cunning, all of your boyfriend’s looks and attributes, but gained a sinister aura that made him murderous. He was the ultimate killing machine.

And all of his attention was focused on you. You were done for.

Dean straddled you, flipping you all the way to your back and pinning your flailing hands above your head with one of his, before bringing his free one down to unceremoniously rip your panties off.

You pressed your lips into a thin trembling line, holding back a cry at the burn the fabric made on your skin,

“Shh. . . shh sweetheart, it’s okay. . .” his eyes were still green, peering into yours with believable concern. But you knew it was all part of the game.

“ _Nooo -o-o_ ,” you wept softly, clenching your legs together so tightly your muscles ached but knowing deep down that the man would still have no problem forcing them back open.

 _Helpless_. You were totally helpless, at this demon’s mercy.

The only problem was that he had none.

He was petting your face, stroking the delicate skin there and hushing you as he wiped away each tear.

“Why the tears doll?” he cooed softly, kissing your forehead, “You’ve fucked me every night for months, what’s so different now?” was he fucking joking?

“You’re not you,” it was hard to speak through your misery, it came out sounding smothered, “this isn’t you Dean -”

“How many times do you think I’ve fucked you as a demon already, hmm? Go on, take a guess sweetheart.” you stopped breathing. That hadn’t occurred to you before. How long had Dean actually been a demon? You were at a loss, throat catching on silent words,

“Try fourteen baby girl. Made you come screaming on my cock fourteen times, and you loved every minute of it you little whore.” his words deflated you. You went limp as you thought back to all of those nights with Dean, having no clue he wasn’t really Dean. . .

It was like _rape_ , wasn’t it? He was grinning down at you while your soul screamed, too shocked to even cry about it yet.

A huge gasp to your right made your heart leap, and you jerked your head to the side to see Sam sucking in air like he just swam up from the bottom of a lake,

“Sam!” it was a relieved yell at seeing the beloved Winchester seemingly come back to life, “Oh God. . . Oh my God Sam. . .” you sobbed in the solace the very much alive man created, even tied to a chair he made you feel a little safer.

“Ahh Sammy, decided to join the party?” Sam focused on you and Dean, blinking rapidly as he got his bearings,

“Dean. . What are you. . .-”

“Just taking the girlfriend for a ride, care to watch?” he laughed at his own joke. The sound made you stomach roll.

Sam instantly began pulling at the ropes, growling with effort, and Dean leaned down to whisper,

“Don’t worry, he’s not getting out of those. . . you of all people should know right?” he chuckled, “I mean I’ve tied you up before. Bet you’d let me do it right now wouldn’t you?” you shook your head no, “Be patient baby girl, I want to give Sammy a show first then we can play with some rope.”

“Dean! Fucking untie me, and leave her alone!” Sam bellowed all of a sudden,

“Wouldn’t that be just perfect. . . for you.” Dean deadpanned, not even looking away from your face as he slid his fingers down to your bare hips. You jerked and struggled to no avail.

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” you squeezed your eyes closed, hating everything about this situation, it was an absolute nightmare. One that was so fucked up you would have never foreseen it.

A large finger brushed over your bare sex, not quite on your folds yet, but close enough to made you tingle. You turned your head into the crook of your arm and Dean immediately lowered to kiss your neck and whisper in your ear,

“You like this don’t you. .” it wasn’t a question at all, “that little pussy’s gettin' nice and wet for me isn’t it? What kind of fucked up does that make you?” he mumbled, brushing his lips over the shell of your ear lightly enough to make you shudder,

“I don’t want this.” you affirmed through clenched teeth, hating the flood of heat pooling inside at his filthy words.

It was impossible not to get aroused. . . He looked and sounded like Dean, he was touching like Dean would, and he was being disarmingly gentle. If he would have thrown you down and violently shoved himself into you, then yeah maybe you would have meant it a little more.

His finger brushed back and forth just on the very top of your slit teasingly, it made your breath hitch,

“Why don’t you open up those pretty thighs for me a little sweetheart, and I’ll show you how much you want this.” he murmured softly, “I’ll make you come baby, like the little slut you are.”

Your body trembled with something other than pure fear. While it was still there, another feeling was worming it’s way between your legs, making you wet without your consent.

_This is wrong, this is so wrong. . ._

To your horror however, Dean’s hand was cupping your pussy completely, meaning your legs had opened basically on their own.

“That’s my girl,” he growled lowly, applying pressure on your clit with the heel of his hand.

“Sh - _shit!_ ” you gasped, jerking at the feeling of his thick fingers dipping in to tease your aching opening. He rumbled in approval, moving that hand so expertly you were almost forgetting how wrong this was.

“Goddammit! Dean!” Sam thundered in the distance, being ignored by the Winchester in question,

“So wet for me already,” he sucked on your neck and you whimpered shamelessly, “I could be down there licking into you, but you’ve been a bad girl. I can’t trust you can I?” your clit was throbbing under his palm, and you squeezed your eyes tighter - hating yourself for all of this.

“Please. . . Dean, oh God. . . please. .” you almost wished he would kill you right there to save yourself the embarrassment of being so easily controlled like this.

“Do you remember what you did, baby?” he increased the pressure of his palm on you clit, digging his fingers a little deeper into your folds still not quite entering you. You were practically panting, spreading your legs wider while fighting the urge to plead for his fingers.

Sam was forgotten in your lust filled mind, and it never occurred to you that Dean’s display of sexual dominance was really for him.

“Well, in the kitchen you took that knife and -” he crammed two thick fingers into your wet heat out of nowhere, “ _stabbed_ me baby. Remember that?” it was a furious growl.

“ _Oh_ \- Oh _fuck_ Dean,” you mewled and whined when he started pumping his rough fingers in and out of you. It just felt so fucking _good_ \- you couldn’t stop from canting your hips up into his hand or whining like a horny teenager.

Dean was good at what he did, and apparently that didn’t change when he became a demon. You spread your legs wider so he could bury his fingers deeper,

“Please, _please_ Dean hit my spot. .” you breathed licking your lips and rolling your hips like you weren’t being fingered by a Hell spawn.

Instead of complying, he shifted his palm up off of your clit and replaced it with his thumb to focus the pressure right in that swollen bundle of nerves, and you cried out, whimpering and panting shamelessly. . .

You felt like you were on another planet.

“Jesus _Christ_ Sammy,” Dean chuckled over you, “I told you she’d give you a show.” his words anchored you back to reality and your eyes flew open to find pitch black ones staring down at you.

You flinched and shook your head,

“No - no wait I don’t want this!” you cried all of a sudden, earning an evil grin from Dean as he kept pumping his fingers and circling his thumb. It was building, tingling and shooting euphoric sparks from your clit to saturate your pussy in mind numbing pleasure.

Even when you closed your thighs, Dean’s hand kept up its expert ministrations. His fingers curled to hit your g-spot and you screamed in pleasure as much as you screamed in emotional agony.

You were gonna come. Soon.

Your sobs turned high pitched and desperate,

“No - no God _please_! Dean, please stop - I don’t _want_ this, please!” you bucked and writhed, trying to suppress the impending explosion rearing it’s head. Dean didn’t stop, instead he leaned down to get right in your face,

“Too late.” and you came. Hard and more intensely than you ever had before.

Dean held eye contact while your body spasmed and shook, he continued pumping his fingers against your tightening walls while you bucked against his ruthless hands, and he kept a smile on his face even when your tears started to fall.

It took forever to come down, and you were heaving shuddering breaths and choppy sobs all the way. It felt amazing, but _you_ felt dirty.

“Good girl.” Dean pecked your lips with a quick kiss, and slowly pulled his fingers with a squelching sound. You watched with dead eyes as he sucked those dripping digits into his mouth and sucked them clean,

“Delicious as always.” A deafening crack snapped Dean’s attention away from you, but you didn’t even bother looking to the noise. You watched the black drain from his eyes, and listened to what had to be the sound of Sam destroying his chair. . . but you didn’t even care.

You wanted Dean to kill you right there.

“Ah Sammy’s eager for a turn I see.” Dean grumbled in a sort of disgruntled fashion, “Guess we’ll have to pick this up a little later.” he pushed up off of you just in time to be tackled to the ground by a bleeding and furious Sam.

This time you did turn your head to watch, and were floored with the tenacious beating the youngest Winchester was actually doling out.

Not that Sam couldn’t hold his own, but within a matter of minutes Dean was on the floor being battered into the floor with Sam’s gargantuan fist until his black eyes rolled deliriously.

You watched a bloodied Dean be hauled up by the collar of his shirt and you had the capacity to be surprised when Sam managed to take him over his shoulder with a guttural roar of effort.

They’d both carried you like that before but there was at least a sixty pound difference between you and Dean. . . You wondered, as you watched Sam lumber away with some difficulty, if the Winchester’s ever ran into anything they couldn’t just muscle their way through at any point in their lives.

Probably not.

Footsteps and grunts faded down the hall. You still hadn’t moved from your spot on the floor where you felt content just staring at the ceiling until you died. Your sex still tingled from that intense orgasm as a way of taunting you for how weak you were. . .

It was against your will, yes, but only at the last second. Dean had so easily manipulated your body and mind that you wondered just how fucked up you actually were. . .

If you could forget that it was a demon fingering you - even while wearing your boyfriend’s face - while your best friend was tied to a chair bleeding out, long enough to orgasm then. . . what the Hell did that say about the kind of person you were.

Dean’s words conveniently came to mind, _“You like this don’t you. . that little pussy’s gettin nice and wet for me isn’t it? What kind of fucked up does that make you?”_ you sniveled realizing that when the real Dean came back, he would be disgusted.

 _What about Sam?_ Oh God there was no way you could face him. . . either of them, it was too humiliating.

“?” oh great here comes Sam. You closed your eyes and tried to still the quivering of your used up body. “?” he called again, much closer than before. You still didn’t answer, intent on making yourself disappear before he found you.

Unfortunately you couldn’t manage,

“Oh my God !” he must’ve seen you splayed out on the floor where he left you, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” the floor vibrated as he dropped to his knees next to you and finally you cracked an eye open.

“Talk to me , what’s -”

“I - I’m so sorry Sam. . .” you whispered miserably, feeling tears leak from your eyes under his gaze.

“Why the Hell are _you_ apologizing?” he furrowed his brow and kept his eyes on your face even though you were still pantsless and visible. He was so amazing.

“Jesus Sam, you were tied to a chair! I thought you were d -dead, that Dean had killed you -” you cut off with a gasping heave, “and he’s a demon but I still. . .” you were sobbing and Sam was gathering your up from the floor to hold your upper half,

“Hey no don’t do this to yourself -”

“He felt and sounded just like _Dean_! I couldn’t - I got lost in it and Jesus Christ Sam I -”

“Don’t , this wasn’t your fault. He’s always been great at manipulation, his demon is even better, please don’t do this. It’s okay.” he soothed, stroking your arm tenderly. You jerked and cried in his embrace,

“I came Sam!” you screamed brokenly,

“I came. . He's a demon and I still- What the fuck is wrong with me?” you were wailing, but Sam hung on. You didn’t miss the uncomfortable throat clearing at your words though.

“Please , there’s nothing wrong with you.” Sam was too nice,

“I’m disgusting.” you whispered quietly, “I’m fucking disgusting.”

“No.” he almost sounded angry,

“Don’t try to make me feel better, you’re disgusted - and you should be. When you cure Dean he is gonna hate me too. . .” your voice was defeated and you were too miserable to even cry anymore,

“I would never think you were disgusting. Never.” he insisted, “And when Dean wakes up, he’s gonna hate himself for doing this to you. . . This isn’t your fault. Not even close.” but you knew the truth.

You knew how fucked up this was.

“Th -thank you.” you murmured, “I need to be alone for a while Sam.” you felt him nod and untangle to stand, helping you to your feet after him.

“Please don’t dwell on this, I promise it’s gonna be okay.” you nodded meekly, feeling dread eating you alive, when all of a sudden lips were lightly pressed to yours. You gasped and jumped back in surprise.

“Sam?” you muttered in utter shock, he looked sheepish and guilty,

“Fuck sorry, I - I’ve just been wanting to do that from day one.” he looked to the floor, “Probably not the best time.” you gaped, unable to even speak. _Sam Winchester just kissed me. . .? After his brother fingered me to a weeping mess just ten minutes ago? Oh my God. . ._

At your silence he started to slowly move out of the room,

“Um. . Why don’t you get some rest, and I’ll wake you when Dean’s cured?” you nodded,

“O -okay. . .” that was all you could manage right then. Sam’s thoughtless actions actually sparked interest within, that you knew all along you had. Not that you didn’t love Dean, or want to be with him, but there was a little fucked up part of you that wondered if you could have them both.

Up until now that thought seemed crazy.

“See you in a little bit. . . We’ll talk then.” again you nodded and he walked out of the room, leaving you nude from the waist down wondering what in the Hell your life had become.

When all of a sudden. . . Darkness fell over the Bunker and dim red light flooded the room.

Sam’s voice sounded distantly down the crimson tinted hall,

“He’s out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Cliffhanger again. .
> 
> Comments are always welcome, I love your feedback! For those of you who follow my fics, I'm sad to say I'll be taking a break until around the end of December. . . Once I finish the Demon!Dean fic of course!  
> Details are on my profile wall!! :)
> 
> Love always ~


End file.
